vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Has A Thousand Eyes
Night Has A Thousand Eyes is the eighteenth episode of the second season of The Originals and the fortieth episode of the series overall. Summary DAHLIA ARRIVES TO NEW ORLEANS — Desperate to find a way to vanquish Dahlia, Klaus soon finds himself face-to-face with another deadly threat – Mikael. Meanwhile, as Hayley and Rebekah work with Freya to track Dahlia’s whereabouts, Elijah and Marcel prepare a safe house in Algiers with the help of Josephine. Elsewhere, determined to protect Hayley and baby Hope, Jackson approaches Hayley with a risky idea that leaves her conflicted. Finally, Aiden finds himself torn between his loyalty to Jackson and his secret alliance with Klaus. Davina also appears. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (credit only) *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith (credit only) Recurring Cast *Sebastian Roché as Mikael *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Colin Woodell as Aiden *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson *Claudia Black as Dahlia *Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Rebekah Mikaelson (in Eva's body) *Meg Foster as Josephine LaRue Co-Starring *Quynh Thi Le as Waitress *Kaileigh Bullard as Violin Player *David Chattam as Flower Man Uncredited *Blake/Charlie as Hope Mikaelson *Vidal Ruben as Werewolf Guard Trivia *Antagonists: Dahlia and Mikael (Minor) *Title meaning: a reference to Dahlia's ability to possess thousands of spies by mentally controlling ordinary (and even supernatural) beings. *This episode marked Dahlia's first modern day appearance. *Dahlia arrived in New Orleans in this episode. *Klaus asks for Davina's help to track down Mikael and finds her mourning Kol at Kaleb's grave in Lafayette Cemetery. In exchange for her help, Klaus offers to give her the ashes of Kol's original body, which he has kept since his death in Mystic Falls. This last remnant of Kol's original form could allow Davina to cast a resurrection spell and bring him back. *Elijah and Marcel ask Josephine LaRue to create a safe house for Hope's protection in St-James's Infirmary, a place where both vampires and witches could come in peace as it was considered neutral ground. The safe house had a disruption spell combined with a blessing by the Garden District Coven that would prevent any witch who intends to do harm from performing magic within its walls. *Klaus forms an alliance with Mikael to fight against Dahlia for the sake of both of their respective daughters. *Mikael is killed by Klaus a second time with the indestructible white oak stake. **Though Klaus was angry at Mikael and sought to get even for the pain Mikael had caused him, his main intention in killing his step-father was so they could obtain more Viking ashes to be used to forge another weapon to use against Dahlia, as she destroyed the original weapon made by Davina that contained the three ingredients which combined made her sole weakness: the ash of her oppressors (the Vikings), sacred soil that binds her to her homeland (Norway) and the blood of the one witch who broke her heart (believed to be Freya). *This is the first episode of the season not to feature Yusuf Gatewood. Continuity * Mikael was last seen in They All Asked For You. * This will be the first time that Rebekah is the only spirit present in Eva Sinclair's body, as Eva's spirit was destroyed in the previous episode. * Dahlia last appeared in flashbacks in Save My Soul. This was her first present day appearance in the series. *Jackson was last seen in Save My Soul. *Josh was last seen in I Love You, Goodbye. *Klaus killed Mikael for the second time with the white oak stake. His first death occurred in Homecoming (Season Three of ). *This is the first episode to show Mikael and Rebekah have a present day on-screen interaction on The Originals. ''(However, this time, Mikael is in his original body, while Rebekah is possessing Eva Sinclair). The last time they met in the present day occurred in ''Homecoming (Season Three of The Vampire Diaries). Locations *New Orleans, Louisiana **French Quarter ***The Abattoir ***Lafayette Cemetery ***St. Anne's Church ***Aiden's apartment ***Rue St. Louis Bar ***Bywater Tavern Body Count *Mikael - Staked; killed by Niklaus Mikaelson *Josephine LaRue - Slit throat; killed by Dahlia *Dahlia's Acolytes - Broken neck/loss of blood; killed by Mikael and Niklaus Mikaelson Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 1.01 million viewers in the USA. Cultural References * is a drama/thriller movie. It takes place in New Orleans. It was also released in 1948. Quotes |-|Extended Promo= :Klaus (to Hayley): "My demented baby-snatching aunt is out there somewhere." :Freya: "Her power is stronger than ever." :Klaus: "Dahlia." :Dahlia: "Let us begin." :Klaus: "I'm going to find a way to murder that god-forsaken witch." |-|Clip= :Davina (to Klaus): "What do you want Klaus?" :Klaus: "Well, perhaps I'm merely concerned about you. You do seem to spend an inordinate amount of time in graveyards for a teenager. It's a rather morbid habit." :Davina: "Well, I am touched by your concern. Anything else?" :Klaus: "Now that you mention it, there is one matter with which I can use your help. Mikael. It appears my sister Freya, has dispatched him to gather some items I require and seeing as how you brought him back from the dead, I'm guessing you have the means to find him." :Davina: "Sorry. I'd love to help, but I'm busy mourning another dead boyfriend." :Klaus: "Do you think you're the only one who grieves my brother?" |-|Sneak Peek= :[[Josephine LaRue|'Josephine']]: "Well, this was quite the place back in my day. St. James Infirmary. Vulgar, Filthy, Loud. Some of the best nights of my life. But I assume you didn't go through all this trouble on my account." :[[Marcel Gerard|'Marcel']]: "As you know for years, this place served as neutral grounds for both our communities. A place where all were welcome and safe." :Elijah: "And in keeping with that tradition, we'd like to invite you to cast a spell. One that would prevent the use of any magic within these walls." :[[Josephine LaRue|'Josephine']]: "You'd ask me to create a place where my kind would be utterly helpless?" :Elijah: "My dear Josephine, powerful as you are, surely you've must have sensed this grave new threat?" :[[Josephine LaRue|'Josephine']]: "And I am without empathy but I have a responsibility to the witches. This is not our fight." :[[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]: "Well then. I do hope you understand that anyone willing to stand aside and allow my family to be threatened.... I would be forced to considered an enemy." |-|Inside clip= :Klaus: "She's preparing for battle. My guess is sooner rather than later." :Hayley: "Well if she was watching us, she would know that we have our own army." :Elijah: "She also knows where we are and given the immense nature of her power, we simply have no idea what to expect." :Hayley: "Awesome." :Mikael (to [[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]): "Well. Well. Well. Well." :Davina (to Mikael and Klaus): "So you two are friends now?" :Klaus: "Absolutely not. We're merely aligned out of necessity for the purpose we both enjoy the most: Glorious murder." :Dahlia (to Mikael and Klaus): "Let us begin." :Mikael (to Klaus): "We are well met. So be it. Are you ready?" :[[Niklaus Mikaelson|'Klaus']]: "I was born ready." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 2x18 Extended Promo - Night Has A Thousand Eyes HD 'The Originals' Sneak Peek Elijah and Marcel's Latest Plan Has a Magical Catch! Pictures |-|Promotional= Dahlia 2x18.jpg 2x18 Night Has A Thousand Eyes Klaus-Mikael 1.jpg 2x18 Night Has A Thousand Eyes Klaus-Mikael 2.jpg 2x18 Night Has A Thousand Eyes Mikael 1.jpg 2x18 Night Has A Thousand Eyes Klaus.jpg 2x18 Night Has A Thousand Eyes Dahlia 1.jpg 2x18 Night Has A Thousand Eyes Klaus-Mikael 3.jpg 2x18 Night Has A Thousand Eyes Mikael 2.jpg 2x18 Night Has A Thousand Eyes Mikael 3.jpg 2x18 Night Has A Thousand Eyes Dahlia 2.jpg |-|Screencaps= TO_218_0009HayleyJackson.jpg TO_218_0020-HayleyJackson.jpg TO_218_0037Klaus.jpg TO_218_0040KlausHayley.jpg TO_218_0043Jackson.jpg TO_218_0055Freya.jpg TO_218_0075KlausElijahHayley.jpg TO_218_0094KLausFreyaRebekahv-ElijahHayley.jpg TO_218_0096Elijah.jpg TO_218_0105Hayley.jpg TO_218_0128Klaus-Davina.jpg TO_218_0140Davina.jpg TO_218_0168Davina.jpg TO_218_0171Davina.jpg TO_218_0172Klaus.jpg TO_218_0176JoshAiden.jpg TO_218_0183Aiden-Josh.jpg TO_218_0189Josh-Aiden.jpg TO_218_0203Klaus.jpg TO_218_0208Aiden.jpg TO_218_0227Jackson-Hayley.jpg TO_218_0228Hayley-Jackson.jpg TO_218_0243Hayley-Jackson.jpg TO_218_0247Jackson.jpg TO_218_0256Klaus-Davina.jpg TO_218_0263Davina-Klaus.jpg TO_218_0273Davina.jpg TO_218_0276Klaus-Davina.jpg TO_218_0281KlausMikael.jpg TO_218_0292Klaus-Mikael.jpg TO_218_0298Mikael-Klaus.jpg TO_218_0307Marcel-Elijah.jpg TO_218_0317Josephine.jpg TO_218_0326Josephine.jpg TO_218_0336Marcel.jpg TO_218_0344Elijah.jpg TO_218_0353Klaus.jpg TO_218_0356Mikael.jpg TO_218_0370KlausMikael.jpg TO_218_0389Klaus.jpg TO_218_0390Mikael.jpg TO_218_0402Klaus.jpg TO_218_0406HayleyFreyaRebekahvJackson.jpg TO_218_0414HayleyFreyaRebekahvJackson.jpg TO_218_0419FreyaDahlia.jpg TO_218_0440Freya.jpg TO_218_0453Rebekahv.jpg TO_218_0504.jpg TO_218_0505KlausMikael.jpg TO_218_0511Mikael.jpg TO_218_0512Klaus-Mikale.jpg TO_218_0513Mikael.jpg TO_218_0515Klaus-Mikael.jpg TO_218_0527Freya.jpg TO_218_0531Freya-Dahlia.jpg TO_218_0533Dahlia.jpg TO_218_0572Freya-Dahlia.jpg TO_218_0573Dahlia-Freya.jpg TO_218_0587ElijahHayleyRebekahv.jpg TO_218_0591HayleyRebekahv.jpg TO_218_0607Elijah.jpg TO_218_0612Davina-Klaus.jpg TO_218_0629Davina.jpg TO_218_0630KlausMikael.jpg TO_218_0640Mikael-Davina.jpg TO_218_0671Klaus-Davina.jpg TO_218_0691Freya.jpg TO_218_0701Elijah.jpg TO_218_0702Rebekahv.jpg TO_218_0704Freya.jpg TO_218_0719KlausMikael.jpg TO_218_0728Dahlia.jpg TO_218_0732Dahlia.jpg TO_218_0745Klaus.jpg TO_218_0758Klaus.jpg TO_218_0779Jackson-Aiden.jpg TO_218_0785JacksonAiden.jpg TO_218_0802Aiden-Jackson.jpg TO_218_0810Mikael.jpg TO_218_0812Dahlia.jpg TO_218_0817Josh-Aiden.jpg TO_218_0825Josh.jpg TO_218_0827Aiden-Josh.jpg TO_218_0837Aiden-Josh.jpg TO_218_0866Dahlia.jpg TO_218_0868KlausMikael.jpg TO_218_0873Klaus.jpg TO_218_0879HayleyHope.jpg TO_218_0883Jackson.jpg TO_218_0887HayleyHope-Jackson.jpg TO_218_0894Klaus.jpg TO_218_0920Mikael.jpg TO_218_0923Freya.jpg TO_218_0933Klaus.jpg TO_218_0934Dahlia.jpg TO_218_0938Klaus.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= Notes See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Two